Never To Late
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: The Brain Kendrick seemed like he had it all.He was missing one thing.The one thing was Paul London. He broke Paul's heart, he left. Brian tried to forget but Paul gets sent to Smackdown.Can Brian make it up to Paul before it's to late. Slash Londrick


**A/N This is a really random one-shot I thought of...Anyways you know the drill R&R the italics in the end are flashbacks**

_They say after awhile you start to belive your own hype. I always thought it was bullshit. I always said me and Paul would stay normal. We would always be down to earth. We would always be the little boys who always loved just wrestling even if we were jobbers. After a while losing every match got to me. I started getting frustrated and angry. Paul would just hold me and say everything would be okay soon. I belived him. _

_I was all good until Paul got hurt and I got offered a contract on Smackdown. I took it and left Paul alone on Raw. I was teamed up with this huge guy named Ezekiel Jackson. I also got a new look. I traded in my shorts and vest for trucks and an ugly ass coat. I wasn't Brian Kendrick anymore I was The Brian Kendrick. After I was in the scramble match, I started to get alittle too into my in-ring persona. I was an asshole...but I didn't care._

-------

I was standing in the ring doing my little dance, drinking in the crowds boos. I just smirked and waited for my opponent. I have no clue who I was fighting. They said it was going to be a suprise and I had to go with it. I slid out of my jacket as I waited for the entrance music. There was no music. I laughed and said to Zeke they probably don't want to fight me. Seconds later, a man with shaggy jet black hair, long shorts and a vest was standing on the stage with a mic in his hand..It was Paul.

" You think I forgot about you Brian?" Paul asked flicking his hair out of his eyes. Those eyes, those beaiful hazel eyes. When he said he loved me he would look deep in my eyes and I would get lost in his. I missed that look, he was looking at me now with utter disgust. I didn't say anything. I couldn't figure out anything to say. Paul just shrugged and spirited to the ring.

That match didn't last long. I fell hard on my neck and the ref made Paul cover me. I was to dizzy to move. This night was going to get worse. Zeke doesn't like it when I lose, he gets mad. It's not good when he gets mad. He takes it out on me.

" I fuckin' hate you Brian." Paul said in his soft Texas accent. I felt my heartbreaking in a million little pieces. The ref counted three and Paul got off of me. I prayed I wouldn't cry. I didn't start crying until I got behind the curtains. I probably looked pathetic, sitting curled up in a ball back stage. I felt someone roughly pull me up by the arm and drag me to my dressing room.

" You stupid little fucker. You lost and your going to pay for it." Zeke shouted kicking the door closed. All I could do was cry.

-----------

I woke up hours later when I felt someone lift me up in their arms. I tryed to pull away but whoever it was still hung on.

" Leave me alone please." I cried trying to move but I was in to much pain. I opened my eyes alittle to see Paul was the one who was carrying me. I started to struggle harder.

" Brian stop moving. Your coming with me okay. Stop moving." Paul ordered as we made our way to the parking lot. I quickly fell back into uncontusness.

----------

I woke up four hours later. In a hotel room, in a pair of fuzzy sweat pants. I looked over and saw Paul curled up in a little ball asleep in an arm chair. Everytime I moved pain radiated through me. When I whimpered Paul woke up.

" Bri? You okay man?" Paul asked getting up from the chair. He kneeled beside the bed and lightly touched my cheek. I didn't say anything. I just stared up into his big eyes. I pulled away remembering his five words during our match.

" I thought you hated me?" I tried not to break down again. Paul was the only man I have ever been with. The only man I l_et_ be with me.

" Brian..You don't deserve what is happening to you..You deserve more then that." Paul said quietly. I didn't answer him. He just got up and went back to the chair.

" Paul?" I asked

" Ya Bri?" He anwsered.

" Could you lay with me?....Until I fall asleep." I asked softly, Paul just nodded and layed beside me. I fell back to sleep when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. It felt like last year. I would do anything to go back to last year. Even though we were both on the verge of being let go, we were happy, we were in love and I fucked everything up. I wish I would have never taken the offer to go to Smackdown. But it was to late.

**_A week later_**

I scanned down the match card to see who I'm fighting. I wasn't fighting tonight, Zeke was...He was fighting Paul. I felt sick. Paul was going to get killed. I needed to find Paul. I saw them as I was walking down the hallway. Zeke pushed Paul into the wall. I kept hidden as they talked.

" You will stay away from Brian. He is mine now." The much larger man said glaring hatefully at my former lover. Paul wasn't backing down.

" You better be the one staying away from Brian. I won't let you hurt him anymore." Though Paul was alot smaller he didn't look scared. He was defiate. He has always been like that, Paul would never run away from a fight. He always stood up for what he belived in. Zeke backed off. He just gave Paul one last glare before walking down the hallway. I watched Paul sink to the ground and let out the breath he was holding. He quickly pulled himself up off the ground and walked to his locker room.

-----------

I watched the match go on. Paul was getting tossed around like a rag doll. But he just kept getting up and fighting. I pretended I was cheering Zeke on. My eyes locked on the shiny vest with was laying on the ground. I bit my lip as the memories came back to me.

_" Look Brian we won. We are going to be the champs. "_

Zeke threw Paul high in the air and let him fall.

_" I'm never ever going to stop loving you. even if we are jobbers."_

Zeke went to pin Paul

_" Brian don't worry..We will always have each other. Come on..We've been through this before man. Don't worry be happy."_

Three

_" I know you will never hurt me."_

Two

_" I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Brian David Kendrick"_

Before I could stop my self a steel chair was in my hands. I hit Zeke with it hard, knocking him out. I pulled Paul up and hugged him. He motioned towards the turnbuckles. I grinned as I hoped up mine. The crowd screamed as we landed our back flips.

" Is it to late?" I asked when I hugged him again.

" Bri..It's never to late."


End file.
